Stars of High School
by ButterflyWave
Summary: When the no. 1 band of all time gets sent to an elite high school they meet a LOT of new and interesting people. Getting hated and separated for the first time isn't much of a piece of cake either. And are they THAT special for the world?
1. prologue

**My FIRST attempt on a pokemon story. Wish Me Luck. **

**no flames please~**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay...<strong>_" I sang with all of my emotions rushing through every single vein in my body with my girls; Leaf, Arista, Dawn, and Misty to back me up.

We ended the song and my little brother, Max ended his recording (I had asked him to video us practicing before we started). "That was awesome!" Max cheered, holding his camcorder up and jumping all around. I was glad to hear that, of course, I placed my guitar down as Leaf did the same and placed her bass in her bass case.

"Well, 'Back To December' could use a little help," Dawn stated, looking at her sheet music on the little tea-time table, along with Christopher who was on his laptop to figure out the perfect beat for Dawn's song, 'Back To December'.

I grunted at sat on the chair beside the thinking bluenette, "How about... repeating the chorus twice at the end?" Arista offered. I thought that it would do well.

You see, every member has (at least) one song that is supposed to be an individual song.

Christopher shook his head in disagreement, "We do that on 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and lots more."

I sank in my chair and drank my smoothie. It's up to Leaf now. Please work, please work, please work. Please make Christopher's crush on Leaf give her the advantage and make him agree to be our permanent manager and song writer. Please. Please. Please.

Leaf sighed and put a gentle hand on Christopher's shoulder, "Christopher, we were wondering if you could be our permanent manager and song writer. What do you say?" Christopher looked thoughtful for a second before giving his answer, "That would be fun! Yes!"

I jumped out of my seat and gave Christopher a good-old-fashioned bear hug! "You're the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you like, a million times!" I squealed and invited the others (Max included) for a big ol' group hug.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Misty screamed, "We don't have a name!"

My eyes widened in realization, "HOLY HEATRAN! Misty's right!"

A groan escaped Arista's lips as she walked over to her seat, "Passion Explosion? How was that?"

"Written Passion?"

"Written Voice?"

"Synchronized Voices?"

"HOLD IT!" Christopher exclaimed, "Synchronized Voices sounds pretty good." I beamed with joy and was about to jump but Misty disagreed, "Too long." she said.

We stopped and think until Dawn figured something out, "MMALD! Misty, May, Arista, Leaf, Dawn!" I had to disagree on that, the others too. It was way to cliché and that was definitely NOT it. BUT, it made me have a good idea. Somehow.

"Legendary Zone."

So from then on, we were known as Legendary Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know! it's very short and cliche-ish but the upcoming ones will be better. promise. really. look forward to it!<strong>

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	2. Ch 1: Beginning

**I am on a roll! I've actually made this since before the prologue was updated so, here it is! **

***Review Answering Time* (I always wanted to do this!)**

**BLS: Yea, sure. why not? i don't mind. i'll try my best. RedxGreen, if i am not mistaken, yes?**

***Review Answering Time***

**and i also want to thank LoveLoverGrl, Fprmr1, and LuvAllPokemon for reviewing and (maybe) many others too for following this fic! cookies for ya'll!**

****DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!****

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered one of the names of the four girls on stage. Some cheered for the mature brunette—Leaf Green, fiery orange-haired drummer—Misty Waterflower, there were also screams for the inspiring sapphire-eyes guitarist—May Maple, Dawn Berlitz—the bubbly blue-eyed keyboardist and not forgetting the spunky golden-eyed (second) guitarist—Arista McLeeze.<p>

Arista's eyes shone as she faced the now calmer crowd. With her eyes closed and the spotlight shining on her scarlet red hair she begun to sing, "_**There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,**_" Arista walked over to where the keyboard along with the bluenette keyboardist stood.

The spotlight automatically switched to Dawn as she sung, "_**Finally I can see you crystal clear, go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.**_" as if something was tossed, the spotlight went over to where Leaf and Misty stood side-by-side, the spotlight switched on and off at the two, according to whoever was singing.

"_**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**_," Misty sung to be followed by Leaf, "_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do.**_"

The cycle was repeated once more before it switched over to May, "_**The scars of your love remind me of us, they keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_."

It was after 2 hours when the concert ended, the Legendary Zone girls walked off staged and met up back stage. Each on their own respective bean bags drinking their energy drinks. They were obviously exhausted, having lost their spirit of music a few years ago all they care about now is business. More or less.

Knocks were heard from the other side of the door as their guest star band appeared in the hallway, "You guys were amazing, as usual." the first figure, a girl about one or two years older than Legendary Zone girls with pink hair complimented, May smiled at the girl and nodded as a sign of her gratitude. The girl, Solidad was one of the people Legendary Zone met on their journey to become the best band ever, Solidad had helped them through tons of things.

Dawn stood and hugged the older coordinator, "Thank you so much, Solidad! For everything! We owe you. Big time."

"Awh... shucks, girls." Solidad blushed as her old habit of using her southern accent came out, "I know ya'll would've done the same thing for lil' ol' me."

The other members of Solidad's band; Harley, Zoey, and Harrison hung out with them for a while as well that is, until Christopher came barging in with piles of papers on his hands. "Christopher! What's with the papers, yo?" Harrison shot the blonde a confused look. It wasn't long before the papers were in front of Legendary Zone and orders came rushing from the blue-eyed manager's mouth, "No time for explaining just sign it and get it over with."

The others members just signed it at where it was supposed to be signed meanwhile Leaf read it, "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING HERE, CHRISTOPHER! OH HELL NO!" she exclaimed after finishing reading the contract. The other did a quick read as well and agreed.

"We do **not **want to go to Pokemon Island!" Dawn whined, "Well, we do. But **not **for this!"

Misty nodded, "Besides, we get tutors. From you!"

Christopher slumped on his seat and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "All of our parents wanted this," he explained in a frustrated tone, "we'll be in leaving on the day after tomorrow. Pack your bags when we get back home. I'll make arrangements for the plane and all that stuff, we'll go shopping for you girls tomorrow and the media should know this. I don't know why. Just... stick with it and we'll be going there on Wednesday. No complains? None? Good."

The girls groaned as they signed all the papers needed. Solidad, Zoey, Harley and Harrison had left a few minutes after Christopher appeared.

* * *

><p>6 guys were sitting or lying down on one of their beds. The owner of the bed had the perfect pair of emerald green hair and eyes, with his fit body and charming looks he was able to make any girl swoon over him; his name would be Drew Hayden. The other 5 were his best friends; Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Kenny Kengo, Paul Shinji, and Alex Vaness. Of course, they were unbelievably bored. Gary was surfing through the channels, Drew was reading, Ash was eating, Kenny and Alex were playing go fish, meanwhile Paul was on his laptop doing Palkia knows what.<p>

At the end Gary stopped at a particular music channel and beckoned the guys to come over and watch, it was news about the band, _'Legendary Zone'_ whom the guys were fans of. Not really that much but it was just the fact that their voices were so in sync and so powerful it is really overwhelming. They couldn't feel those feelings the girls had when they first debuted but the power was still there.

The lady in the program was Zoey Nozomi, "_So that's that folks. Those who are at Poke Academy located at Pokemon Island, lucky you! When you see the girls there, give me a call! I'll stop by too! You heard it from me first, later peeps!_" the show ended as the redhead got off the screen with a wink.

Ash jumped for joy, followed by Kenny, Gary and Alex.

"LEGENDARY ZONE!" Ash screamed.

"I KNOW!" Gary agreed.

"SO COOL!" Kenny added.

"THEY ARE HOT!"

Drew silently agreed but kept his cool anyway. They really liked Legendary Zone and it was no wonder either. They're talented, beautiful, role models, and anything a guy—such as those five—would ever want.

The thought of having those amazing girls in the same place as them really made some butterflies start to flutter in their stomach. But no big deal, right? Just some new girls, nope, not at all. Its not a big deal, NOT. BIG DEAL. **(A/N: does anyone get this? Cuz i don't)**

Well, they are the no. 1 band in the century. Okay, big deal. Let's just hope that the guys can live with this.

* * *

><p>May sent a glare directly at their blue-eyed manager, "You owe us big time."<p>

"I know."

"Seriously. We want a private suite, and I require cake, rainbow cake, as soon as we get there."

"I'll try."

"Oh no, you will NOT try. You WILL get me cake."

Leaf nodded in agreement followed by the other girls as they were about to take off to Pokemon Island. It wasn't a very long trip. Only took an hour and a half but time flies when you're wasting time nagging at your manager, playing uno, or playing sims.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. Ready—or not—to face their new academy lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks tons for those who have read, reviewed, and followed. I will keep doing my best and hope it's improving for ya'll ;)<strong>

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	3. Ch 2: Separated

**I am... surprisingly fast.**

***Review Answering Time***

**BLS: though i prefer OldRivalShipping, i'll squeeze in some BurningLeafShipping. that okay with you?**

**LuvAllPokemon: it would be boring of they weren't**

**alexandra:**** thanks so much for thinking it was funny, I was really worried about that part!**

***Review Answering Time***

**And i realized i made a huge mistake in chapter 1! i was supposed to write six but i wrote five instead! please bear with it, sorry and thank you!**

**special thanks to: PokemonForever124, BLS, LuvAllPokemon, Fprmr, EternityRoze262, LoveLoverGrl, and alexandra for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>The band (and manager) landed on Pokemon Island and went straight to the academy, though all the girls were fawning over the beautiful shiny pokemon all over the island however their manager pusheddragged them over to the school.

It wasn't any longer than 5 seconds before the eternal number of fans crowded the girls, asking for their signature and what not. The girls flashed several false smiles at them and continued to walk calmly over to Christopher, signing a few shirts along the way.

They finally made it—somehow—at the principal's office. It wasn't much, but you can say that it was rather welcoming and cozy. The walls were painted beige and the tiles on the floor were wooden, the principal was facing the window behind his chair and the guests' chairs were bean bags. Parents weren't allowed to stay in the academy so most of everything is to and from the students. It made them independent in their own way and nobody minds.

The girls sat on one bean bag all together meanwhile Christopher stood and used his right arm for support, leaning on the principal's pure black wood table.

The principal—or should we say, principals spun and flashed the kids a grin. They were twins, not more than 10 years old with matching ginger hair and a light shade of lavender. The girls gave them weird looks and so did Christopher. It was unusual but they seemed so welcoming and easily trusted.

"I'm Jaece, your principal. And this is my brother, Jack, also your principal." The female one, Jaece introduced herself, they were used to getting weird looks from the students but it didn't matter to them it was how they roll. Jack nodded in agreement before explaining the rules of the academy, "You came at a good time. The student council president, Cynthia Carolina will bring you to your dorms,"

"Then drag you over to the student council building!" Jaece grinned widely.

Not much later, a girl that was earlier identified as Cynthia showed them to their dorms. She took them to the first room. It was in the girls' building though Christopher were there with them, "First; Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, and Dawn Berlitz," she called as she opened the wooden door before her, "This will be your room."

The 5 girls looked at each other, confused and worried. This would be a first. They never separated before; it was very nerve-wrecking. Arista spoke up, her voice was rather shaky but somehow hid it, "We aren't in the same room?" May and Arista looked at each other with their misty eyes, this will not turn out well. Cynthia sighed and explained their current situation, "Each room is for 3 people each, I understand that it will be hard but please bear with it."

Arista and May then left the three girls to settle in their new room as Cynthia once again, ushered them to their room. It wasn't far but it certainly was far for them, it was about 10 rooms apart. They opened the door to see that their roommate, a blonde was waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin." She introduced herself with a sleepy grin, May and Arista greeted the sleepy blonde back with a warm hello and entered with their stuff.

Cynthia smiled lovingly, as if an older sister to Caitlin, "Caitlin is two years younger than you but she is in the same year as you both. She's a member of the student council and your new roommate. I wish you luck!" Cynthia then, closed the door to show Christopher his room.

Silence fell upon the three teens, dead silence.

Caitlin intorupted with a yawn and a smile, "The white bed with the pink valance is mine, it's on the left side of the room so you both can have the right side together. I asked my Gothitelle to move the two beds to the right side for you both," she explained with her tender and fragile voice "you like to be together, yes?"

The two stars nodded and walked over to their side to unpack and get settled. "Need a hand?" Caitlin offered; it was her job to take care of these two girls, her responsibility. May nodded and Caitlin scurried over to help the two get their things. "I don't mind you play music here," Caitlin said nonchalantly as she unpacked May's guitar "I like your music. I'd be delighted if you played it."

Arista made a mental note of that as she begun placing her toiletries in the bathroom.

It was nice and clean, the floor was made of ceramic in the color if peach with white walls that match the shower curtain was pleaded and light blue. Caitlin had three stations ready by the sink; a yellow one for Arista, a red one for May, and a baby pink one for herself. _'It was nice of her to get these prepared'_ Arisa thought as she placed her toiletries in her respective station, she returned back to her room to see Caitlin and May asleep on the brunette's bed. Probably because of fatigue.

* * *

><p>Misty, Leaf and Dawn were already finished unpacking and were getting their instruments ready.<p>

They decided that the instruments can be in the back of their room, Dawn and her massive number of clothing and other fashion-involved things would be on the right side of the room with the eldest girl—Leaf to accompany her and Misty alone on the left side of the room.

Leaf was tuning her bass, Dawn plugging in her keyboard and Misty positioning her drums. They kept working on their instruments until Misty's phone rang, she—of course—picked it up with her signature greeting, "Hello, LZ's Mystifying speaking,"

"_Mist, it's me." _Arista's voice was heard from the other line.

"Sup, Arista?"

"_May and our new roomate, Caitlin's asleep so can you come over? We have some stuff to discuss."_

"Okay. Sounds good, which room are you at?"

"_Room 255. Only 10 other dorms away from you. Caitlin's gonna take care of us and show us around. Like a personal guide or something."_

"Noted, I'll get the girls and we'll head over."

"_Kay, good. McAwesome, out."_

Misty hung up then faced the girl, "We're going to Arista's!"

* * *

><p>"This is the teacher's building, students aren't allowed in—except student council." Caitlin explained, pointing at a rather wide building with no more than two floors. Caitlin had been giving the girls a tour of the school for about an hour. Christopher was with another council member—Darach, who just-so-happens to be Caitlin's big brother.<p>

Dawn sighed, this was certainly getting boring. She plans her fans to cary her from class-to-class. Simple.

They continued following Caitlin, oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks tons for those who have read, reviewed, and followed. I will keep doing my best and hope it's improving for ya'll ;)<strong>

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	4. Ch 3: untitled

**Here's my Christmas present to everyone of my readers! thank you for your support!**

**special thanks to those who have reviewed (too lazy. sorry)**

**again, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

****DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!****

* * *

><p>The clock strikes midnight, all through the dorms no sound could be heard. But the closer you get to room 265 the clearer their mumbles were heard.<p>

"But I can't come here every freakin' night!" Christopher exclaimed, May and Arista agreed with him by nodding their heads, "Caitlin doesn't mind, but it'll be harsh if we get caught by any teachers or other students."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed, everyone were in their respective dorms. All was calm and sound asleep except one brunette—tossing and turning in her bed, occasionally humming a lullaby to herself, it didn't help. She sat up and walked over to the bathroom.<p>

_**"When you wish upon a star,"**_ she twirled and twirled and stopped, facing the mirror. Her rare genuine soft smile spread across her lips as she twirled a strand of her brown hair, _**"makes no difference who you are,"**_her sapphire eyes sparkled as she recalled her and her mom serenading that song for her little brother. She kept humming the song as she brushed her soft shoulder-length hair.

She stopped humming the song as a confused look appeared on her face, there was certainly one more song she—herself—would always sing to her brother every year on his birthday. But what was it? It was her favorite song and it was her brother's favorite song as well, what was it? How did it go?

May decided to shake it off for now, her roommates were sleeping peacefully and she was certain that the song would pop up in her head again after a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>"Razor Leaf." Leaf instructed her Leafeon with a yawn. Leaf and May were currently in battle class, bored out of their minds. They were easily winning; no one seemed to amuse them. They were way too strong for them.<p>

Leaf was listening to music from her iPod and May was texting Solidad—complaining about how uninteresting the foe was. Clearly, they were on a different level.

"May Maple versus Fanny Asserwald!" the teacher—Argenta Madote—announced the next battle.

_'Too easy.'_May thought as she let her Skitty out.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for getting Drifloon for me." Arista smiled at the chartreuse-haired boy, her Drifloon had floated away due to the rather strong wind—though thankfully for her, someone with a dashing pair emerald eyes had gold on to it, "I'm sorry, in don't know your name. I'm Arista McLeeze."<p>

"Drew. I'm Drew Hayden."

Arista nodded and began to just chat with him, like it just came naturally to her. "Say, Drew. You know about Legendary Zone, right?" she blurted out, unexpectedly. But she was rather curious, doesn't he know? Why is he acting so casual? Someone who hates Legendary Zone wouldn't help her, someone who is a fan would be drooling over her. But Drew was... neutral. As if he didn't know who she was.

"I know them." he stated "I'm a fan of them, and I know who you are. But you guys are also human, who cares about popularity? We're equal, after all."

Arista was amazed. She had never heard anyone say that about them, it was a big eye-opener for her. She loved it; she loved hanging out and chatting with Drew too. Just as friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Arista merely smiled a genuine smile at him as they—once again—began to chat.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in an empty classroom, Misty beside her.<p>

Misty wasn't that busy, she was actually asleep. Though Dawn was sewing some more stuff on the new plain dresses she had gotten from her mom.

Dawn's eyes were focused on the sea-green dress; the top was rather tight but it flows down from the waist and swept the floor afterwards. It was elegant and beautiful, though it was certainly not the pink loving bluenette's color she did know a redhead who would certainly adore it. That was exactly why she was hiding it from her, explaining why there were two dresses in her DF (Dawn's Fashions) kit.

It certainly wasn't much; she keeps on trying to make it as simple yet as elegant as possible. Dawn sewed a light blue tulle over the skirt, the waist was white diamond-studded and it was absolutely stunning. But Dawn was certainly confused. The waist-down is done but the top is still plain.

A yawn escaped from the sleeping redhead's mouth, making Dawn switch dresses.

"Still working on it?" Misty asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Dawn looked at the redhead to give her a warm smile then back down to her pink dress, "I'm not sure what to do to the top." she showed Misty a dress—similar to Misty's—but pink with lavender tulle, and instead of the white diamond studded waist, it was a white ribbon.

"Plain is not bad." Misty stated.

* * *

><p>May and Leaf were walking and chatting to Biology with a dark-haired boy that went by the name of Ash Ketchum and a neon blonde haired boy named Alex Vaness.<p>

"That Wartortle of yours was really strong, May!" Alex complimented truthfully, sending her his well-known lopsided grin. May beamed and decided to throw some compliments to the young Green as well "You should've seen Leaf in the spotlight! A-ma-zing!"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed, pumping his fist up in the air like the complete idiot he is "Leaf's Tropius was awesome!"

Leaf thanked Ash for the compliment and whispered something in May's ear which ended up making her giggle. It wasn't long until they were reunited with Arista and her newly found friend—Drew.

Arista grinned and hugged the girls, "May and Leaf, Drew. Drew, May and Leaf."

"Arista, Ash and Alex. Ash and Alex, Arista."

"Hi!" the girls chorused to their new-found friends.

Drew and the guys greeted them as well, flipping his chartreuse hair.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to pass by quick as night fell upon our heroes. Unaware of the surprise that they would be getting.<p>

* * *

><p>Twas the night before a special meeting, when all though the dorms not a creature was stirring, not even a Diglett.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last one was christmas-ish and MERRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>

**i may bot be able to update as fast, because i'm not at home but please look forward to it anyway.**

**and yes, this chapter was really short. i had NO IDEAS. my original idea got deleted! so sad...**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	5. Ch 4: Max!

**Happy New Year!**

**i guess new year/new year's eve is a good time to post this...?**

**i'm gonna skip review answering time and go to the ages (requested by Max-is-the-coolest)**

**#ages#**

**Leaf Green: 17**

**Misty Waterflower: 17**

**Arista McLeeze: 16**

**May Maple: 15 (will be 16 in later chapts)**

**Dawn Berlitz: 15**

**Paul Shinji: 17 (will be 18 in later chapts or sequel)**

**Gary Oak: 17**

**Ash Ketchum: 17**

**Alex Vaness: 16**

**Drew Hayden: 16**

**Kenny Kengo: 15**

**Christopher Adams: 16**

**Max Maple: 14**

**Tamia Trestas: 14**

**Amber Wenderiya: 13**

**Aqua Wenderiya: 13**

**#ages#**

* * *

><p>Tamia! Hurry!" a brown-eyed boy called over to his best friend, they were in the forest since a week before because the survivals teacher wanted to test their abilities in the forest, so far only 5 out of 20 groups are surviving—the others were pussies and ran away.<p>

Tamia grabbed a hold of her best friend's hand and ran together, "Max, do you have any idea where the exit is?"

"I don't know!" Max answered truthfully, "But I know someone who would! Your turn, Gardevior!" he threw his pokeball up in the air as his Gardevior got out. The three kept running as Max told Gardevior what to do, "Teleport us to the exit!"

In a blink of an eye, the two partners along with Max's Gardevior appeared in the exit.

* * *

><p>It was the second day of April. The sakura trees by the dorms were in full bloom and the younger grade academy students were running around and playing with the many piles of sakura petals on the ground. May giggled freely at her lower graders, they were so carefree and happy. It made her glad that even when they're away from their parents they still enjoy being with friends.<p>

May's eyes travelled to a pair of twins; one has neon blue hair and the other had neon red hair, they were… alone. Just the two of them.

May felt sorry for them and rushed down to the twins.

"Hi!" May cheered as she extended both hands to the lonely twins, "Let's play!"

The twins stared at her in disbelief. Not a lot of people want to be friends with them due to their family status and bad fate of their past friends. The blunette looked up at her, "Are you new around here?" she asked, May looked at them both and grinned, "Yup! It's that obvious, huh?"

The redhead said a quick 'hmph' before helping her and her sister up, "I'm Amber, she's Aqua—now get lost."

"Hey! Amber! Aqua!" May called as she ran over to the two 13-year-olds, "Let's go to my room! I'll show you something neat! C'mon! I promise you won't regret!" May had dragged the two girls over to her room where Arista was cleaning her acoustic guitar.

May greeted Arista with a huge grin, pulling the twins to sit on two of the beanbags.

"You Are Not Alone, for these twins. They need it." May whispered to the older coordinator. Arista didn't question her, she trusted her so she started playing her guitar, _**"Another day has gone, I'm still all alone." **_Arista sung to the twins.

May had took her guitar and started strumming along with Arista _**"How could this be you're not here with me—You never said goodbye, someone tell me why did you have to go and leave my world so cold?"**_ May sang as she walked around the twins

"_**Everyday I sit and ask myself; How did love slip away? Something whispers in my ear and says…"**_ Arista had noticed that May was really determined for these two girls and she was happy to help.

"_**That you are not alone, for I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay."**_ The two guitarists serenaded together, ending the song.

May faced the twins and was in awe, the first time she saw them they had cold stares and monotone voices but now—their expression had softened and silent tears were streaming on both girls' faces. Amber and Aqua couldn't hold themselves anymore; they had rushed over to give the older girls a huge bear hug.

* * *

><p>Max and Tamia were walking side-by-side in the dorm's field where children everywhere were playing together.<p>

The two partners stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of a certain pair of twins laughing freely, "Amber? Aqua?"

The twins smiled at Tamia and ran over to give her a hug. Tamia's eyes widen at the twins' odd behavior—she looked at Max but his eyes were bulging out too, not at the twins but something—or rather some people—in the direction where the twins came from.

Tamia followed his gaze and screamed, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NO WAY! LEGENDARY ZONE!"

They were all there—Leaf, Misty, Arista, May and Dawn. All 5 of them.

They looked at the direction where the scream was heard and gaped; May screamed and ran over to that direction to hug her little brother, "MAX!"

"I missed you so much, too much. How are Mom and Dad? And Munchlax?" May asked, stroking her brother's hair—still embracing him. A gentle smile spread across Max's face as he hugged her back, "Fine, Mom misses you though. Dad is still working on his gym. Munchlax is doing great! But he misses you really bad."

May let go of her brother, despite the tears of joy rushing from her eyes.

"Hi Max, long time no see." Arista greeted him with their signature top-bottom-hi-5, Max laughed along with the redhead—it has been so long since they met. The other girls exchanged greetings with the young lad as well, telling him about how it was life on the other side of stage.

"Hey! No crying May, it's a reunion for LZ and me. Where's your smile?" Max wiped his sister's tears with his rare gentle smile. May looked at his brother and embraced him again, "Sorry, I'm just so happy that I can see you again."

Letting go, she looked over at his friend (Tamia) May looked at her and circled her once, "I'm May Maple, thanks for taking care of my brother; Maxie here."

Tamia stared wide-eyed at Max then at May then back again, Tamia smiled nervously at May then rushed over to Max "Excuse us for a sec!"

Little did she know, the LZ girls were snickering non-stop at the two, "It's about time that Maxie got a girlfriend!" May exclaimed, getting excited over Max's ash haired friend.

Leaf chuckled at May and retorted at her jokingly, "How about our little Maple Syrup?" May stuck her tongue out to the older brunette then reasoned with her, "A star must focus at her fans than herself. It's one of the consciences. You know that!" they laughed together at May's silly reasoning, despite the fact that it _was _true.

* * *

><p>Tamia was freaking out on Max about his sister, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?"<p>

"I thought it was obvious! I mean, I'm Maxwell MAPLE and she's Maybelle MAPLE! Doesn't the same last name self-explanatory?"

"THERE MIGHT BE TONS MORE WITH THE SAME LAST NAME!"

Facepalm, "There is only one Maple family in the whole world, Tamia."

Tamia copied Max and facepalmed too, "Alright. Fine. You win this round! Come on, Legendary Zone are waiting."

LZ spent the day with Max, Amber, Aqua, and Tamia—getting to know them better or reminiscing about the times that LZ left their homes to follow their dreams.

"Nice to know that my LZ girls are bonding with some more people. Oh, hi Max!" Christopher chimed in, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. They (excluding Christopher) were—obviously—surprised which led them to scream.

Arista was breathing heavily when she was getting pissed at Christopher for surprising everyone, "CHRISTOPHER! YOU SCARED US! Wait… HOW'D YOU DO IT ANYWAY?"

Christopher smirked, showing his Abra "Abra's Teleport, of course."

A big pulsing vein popped up on Misty head as she took out her trusty mallet "This is my mega 9000 baby! I suggest you run." Christopher took off, not caring where to go, he just has to get out of there!

Today, we end this chapter filled with unexpected meetings with Misty chasing Christopher with her mallet and the sound of the other's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>again, Happy New Year!<strong>

**2012 is coming up! for moi, 2011 has been a horrible year, even new year's eve is bad! i hope that 2012 will be tons more better 3**

**and as LuvAllPokemon said, i tried not to rush it so here ya' go! **

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	6. Ch 5: untitled

**I am reaaally sorry for the long wait, but well.. here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>The Maple siblings were walking down a beautiful rocky path with multiple rose bushes on each side of the rocky path leading the two to a white pavilion. In the pavilion, there was a wooden branch made from the same material as the principals' desk—pure black wood.<p>

"Does this school have a thing for black wood?" May wondered as she sat down alongside her brother, said brother chuckled as she answered his sister's question "Black wood is really rare, and it's really expensive. For the school—principals especially—to have these things is a total awesome factor!"

May laughed at her knowledgeable brother then slung an arm around him. They smiled at each other then—out of nowhere—burst out laughing. "Hey, buddy." May said, catching Max's attention "What's that song I used to sing to you?"

"What? When You Wish Upon A Star?" Max questioned, it certainly was weird for his sapphire-eyed older sister to forget about a song like that.

May scoffed and stood up, looking down at the teal-haired lad "No!" she exclaimed, "I sing that with mom! The one I always sing to you myself, what was it?" Max shrugged, as he too, has seemed to forget about the song that the older brunette had sung to him, as he was younger.

Max stood up in front of his sister, smiling proudly because of the fact that May had been one of the most famous people in the world—without hesitation, Max went up to her and hugged her "I'm so proud of you." He whispered in the elder Maple's ear. May shook her head before whispering back at her brother, "No. I'm proud of you."

The two Maple siblings watched as a group of Beautiflys and Buterfrees flew together—intertwined as they crossed each other's path.

May smiled and sneaked a peek at their intertwined fingers; it really did remind her of her family and friends in her younger days.

The two siblings got up and began to walk again—this time heading towards the beach as they swung their intertwined hands back and forth. May stopped and bent down, picking a rose—she handed one to her brother and put the other in her hair.

May let go of their intertwined hands and ran towards shore, splashing around and releasing her Wartortle to play with her. She wore her swimsuit below her red sundress so it didn't really matter to her if she got wet or 'accidentally' went for a swim. May beckoned Max to release his water-type and swim with her.

Max released his Poliwhirl and Buizel as he was running towards the water.

He dove and was suddenly ambushed by May, splashing him in the face. "May! No fair!" he laughed as he splashed some water on his sister too.

May held her breath then dove in, holding on to her Wartortle for support. They swam away with Max following from behind; they apparently came across a familiar rock. It was like any other rock actually, but those who were granted the 'gift' were to be able to see a silver line around it.

"It couldn't be..." Max breathed, surprised to see that one special rock in their way. "Could it?"

May shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>Drew sighed rather loudly as he walked on the cliff facing the ocean. He was bored. His best friends were either being chased by fangirls or doing their club activities. His knew found friends—Legendary Zone—were nowhere to be found, probably in their dorm. He would visit them but that would be rather embarrassing and it would 'ruin' his reputation.<p>

Stuff in school was so boring, nothing interesting ever happens in Pokemon Island. Nothing much, just some shiny pokemon here and there.

He sat on the edge of the cliff, facing the ocean. Nothing in particular was happening as the wind blew his chartreuse hair.

The sound of giggles and laughs caught his ear; he looked down towards the direction of the beach, paying attention to the two people splashing each other. The little spark that was shown in the girl's mesmerizing sapphire eyes caught his eyes; there was no one else with those eyes, those beautiful, breath-taking sapphire eyes. He was certain of it, it was definitely May Maple.

He figured out the girl but who was the guy laughing with her? He was about to release his Flygon and come swooping down to the two but before he knew it, the two had dived in underwater.

'_Damn! Missed my chance.' _

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" May asked her little brother when they reached the surface of the water, Max shook his head rather in dissapointment and so did May. They were sure it should be around here somewhere. The silver line is only seen whenever it is near. But then, why is it not there when they searched?<p>

They didn't know for sure but they do know that only one person can know. No doubt about it, Jean Kriss. The only problem was, no one knew how to contact her.

"This is getting hopeless!" May exclaimed as the two reached shore. "How do we even get a hold of Jean?"

Max, though worried, simply shrugged as he continued to take his belongings, "We could ask Gardevior and Kirlia to track her down but that would be risky." May nodded in agreement, even though in trouble there was no way they'd put their pokemon in danger.

"You should go back to your dorm." May ordered in a loving sisterly way. "I'll tell the others. We have an LZ meeting anyway. We'll inform you if we plan on calling them soon. But seriously, we can't do it without Jean."

Before they knew it the sun was already setting.

The two siblings walked away, taking different pathways towards their respective dorms.

* * *

><p>Drew was still up on the cliff, he paid attention really closely at the two figure below him, until the second they left. As they dissapeared from sight, he asked his Flygon to bring him down.<p>

'_Watch out boy, I've got my eyes on you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone! I am so super-dee-frigin-duper SORRY for the LONG update and short chapter. i apologize deeply. and, if you're looking forwards to more of my work while waiting for this story, i have written<em> Once Upon A Rose<em> (also a Pokemon fic, Costestshipping. of course) to pass the time so my creative juices will start working and YOU wont be so bored. **

**thanks for sticking a long! you won't regret it!**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	7. Ch 6: Smooth Criminal

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! i was planning on posting this yesterday but for some unknown reason, i couldn't log in! so... here ya' go! and it's 9 pm here and the reason for such a night update is that i got back from my friend's brother's b'day party over at the pizza place, i went home at 7 and i spent half an hour in my room, tending my sick bro and writing the newest chapter for _'Once Upon A Rose' _**

**then i spent the next 1 hour and 30 minutes learning some dances by SNSD (Girls' Generation) and *almost* nailed it! **

**by the way... just be happy and here ya' go!**

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

May smiled brightly as she ran over to Arista's side, greeting the golden-eyed redhead as she held her books closer to her chest.

"Why'd you leave me behind like that?" May whined with a pout, not caring that the students have split to the sides to leave a pathway for May and Arista. Arista chuckled silently at the younger coordinator, "You took too long!" she exclaimed. "Jean is getting nowhere close if we keep worrying." Arista whispered the last part to the sapphire-eyed girl.

May nodded faintly as she began walking again to the cafeteria with Arista, "I'll race you!" Arista proposed as she stuffed her notes and music book in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. May grinned again as the two ran across the field from the girls' dorms and ran over to the cafeteria building.

Drew and Alex were just walking to the cafeteria themselves when a gust of dirt left them lying around followed by the sound of giggles from close behind, "Hi Drew! Hi Alex!" a redhead said as she passed the two friends, running after her sapphire-eyed friend, she giggled and gradually begun to slow down, letting the two catch up to her pace.

Arista smiled at the two as they caught up to her, "That was May, in case you were wondering."

"Really?" coughed Drew as he was chocking on his drink, surprised that the brown-haired guitarist could run so fast.

Arista nodded casually before explaining the situation to the two, "I just challenged May for a race to the cafeteria, and now there she goes! Anyway, there's no way I can catch up with her knowing her speed so, I'll catch you two later!" she giggled before letting her Drifloon out of his pokeball.

"Hi boy!" Arista greeted as Drifloon rubbed himself to Arista's palm. "Good to see you too! C'mon, fly me up to catch up on May."

The redhead waved to her two friends that were back on the ground as she floated off with her Drifloon, thanking Arceus that she wasn't wearing a skirt that day but instead she wore a sleeveless white turtleneck with a red vest to cover it up a bit and denim jeans followed by converse sneakers as she let her mid-back length hair in a high ponytail with the exception of the shoulder-length side hair that was perfectly framing her pale face and complimented her bangs that she had brushed to the right perfectly.

When Arista landed in the cafeteria, not bothering to return her Drifloon, she saw May already gobbling down the food on her plate, _'Honestly,' _Arista thought _'for such a slim girl she really does have a big appetite, running did her really well.'_

"Good morning my LZ gems!" Christopher exclaimed, sitting down in the open seat in between Leaf and Dawn. "I've done the liberty of reserving a spot for you're pokemons for breakfast, lunch, and dinner over at the pokemon counter so, go! Go and put your pokemons there first!"

The girls nodded their heads simultaneously and skipped off to the pokemon counter to put their pokemon there. The woman guarding the pokemon counter was a nurse Joy, the girls smiled brilliantly as they placed their pokeballs and pokemon on the counter.

"How about your Dratini and Umbreon, dear?" nurse Joy asked Arista, pointing towards the two pokemon, both embraced in Arista's arms. As a result, Arista smiled sweetly as she gave her reply, "Dratini is still a baby and she trusts Umbreon the most, I'm sure it's fine if they eat with us, is it not?"

Smiling once again, nurse Joy shook her head, "Go ahead, dear. And I take it that you guys want your pokemon out as well?" she asked the other LZ members who had their at least one of their pokemons out of their pokeball.

Nurse Joy had handed the girls some bowls of pokemon food before they went back to their table to eat for their pokemon to enjoy with their own respective trainers.

"Good morning girls." Drew said as he arrived at LZ's table shortly after he is done with his breakfast. "And who might this blonde dude sitting in between the beautiful Legendary Zone girls?"

May scoffed at Drew's sweet talk, "Just cut the crap, Drew. This is Christopher Luric, he's our manager and composer. Chris, this is Drew Hayden, a new friend of ours."

"Alright May, is he yours?" Drew asked, petting the brunette's affectionate Beautifly. May smiled sweetly at Drew and Beautifly, "Yea," May sighed, "I caught Beautifly back when he was still a Wurmple, and I remember he had a huge appetite back then."

Arista scoffed loud enough for the two to hear, "The trainer herself has a very big appetite as well."

Now, that comment that Arista had just given gave May a major blush.

"Shut up!" May managed to cough out meanwhile her whole face turned bright red.

Drew laughed openly with the other members of LZ—excluding May—and Christopher. It had been a good three minutes since that since May had recalled something embarrassing about Arista, she forgot her guitar when they were about to go hit a concert.

Forgetting the whole thing completely, Drew and Christopher had started off very nicely as they were both interested in music. Turns out that Drew plays the guitar which is one the similar parts he had with Christopher who played both the guitar and the piano.

It wasn't long before the rest of Drew's friends came and started chatting with the girls and Christopher. Arista wasn't paying any mind though, she was dealing with Dratini and Misty was dealing with Togepi, both pokemon were still babies so there was certainly no way they'd ignore them. Even though so, Arista's Dratini was quiet skillful, appeals wise.

Dawn had noticed that Arista was holding Dratini closely on her lap, stroking the baby dragon pokemon's fur lightly as she paid no mind to her half-eaten breakfast. "Arista." Dawn called out the redhead's name. "I'll hold on to Dratini, you still have to eat your breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day."

Arista smiled at Dawn, nodding as she handed her Dratini to the dark blue-eyed girl before happily eating her breakfast which contained of toast, eggs, bacon and a full glass of moomoo milk.

* * *

><p>Leaf yawned and started to doodle a little on her math notes, Arista was sitting next to her, taking the example of the other students in math class, Arista had dozed off to sleep. Leaf started writing her name over and over and over again to kill time, it became even more boring sooner than she thought it would though.<p>

Leaf yearned for the sound of the dismissal bell; for after math was PE which was one of the classes that the LZ girls and Christopher had together, one of the only classes.

Reaching down to her bag, she pulled out her forest green iPod band slipped her emerald-studded earphones on, putting her songs on shuffle the first song that came up was Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal, one of Leaf's personal favorites.

"_**As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo." **_Leaf tapped her fingers to the sound of the upbeat song; it wasn't long until Arista woke up due to the sound of her self-proclaimed sister's tapping. _**"He came into her apartment; he left the bloodstains on the carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom. She was struck down, it was her doom."**_

Just then, one of the female students fell, if Leaf remembered correctly her name was Annie Kirika. It ceratinly was perfect timing and Leaf couldn't contain herself anymore, she just had to. Leaf jumped up and walked towards the injured girl, _**"Annie are you okay? So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?" **_Leaf sang accordingly, making her other classmates follow.

"_**Annie are you okay? So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? Annie are you okay? So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? Annie are you okay? So, Annie are you okay, are you okay, Annie?"**_

"_**You've been hit by, you've been struck by—"**_ Arista sung smoothly, coming to the climax of the song. _**"A smooth criminal."**_

* * *

><p>"LUCKY!" May and Dawn exclaimed in unison, attacking Leaf and Arista in a glomp. Leaf giggled, she loved teasing the younger girls for their reaction—priceless! "But that's the only highlight of my day so far, just be grateful it's art now." Leaf said in a matter-of-fact tone, ruffling May's hair and patting Dawn's shoulder gently. May and Arista grinned widely, loving the idea of art class.<p>

"I hope we get to paint today! Arceus knows how much I suck at drawing!"

"Who cares, Arista? It's art! I can't wait to see the equipment they got here!"

The two self-proclaimed sisters kept on chatting ahead on their interest in art; Color Queen and Painting Empress were the nicknames that the two girls had gotten from those who have seen their work, May being Color Queen and Arista being Painting Empress.

Dawn rolled her eyes, sure she liked art as much as the two guitarists but she was absoulutely dying for the design class she has after lunch. That's right, Dawn adores designing. Half of the clothes that the LZ have worn on their events such as concerts, awards, and even some music videos! That's how good and passionate she is. Besides, she has dresses to make.

"Hello my LZ gems." Christopher's voice chimed in from behind which caused the girls to stop and turn around to see their brown eyed manager.

"Hi!" the girls chorused together, singing the simple greeting together, actually.

Christopher nodded in approvel before turning to the baby blue-eyed boy beside him, "And that's how I trained them, Alex."

Misty cringed, pulling out her mallet and hitting Christopher's head hard with it oblivious to the fact that everyone in that hallway had stopped to stare at them. "We aren't your little pets, Christopher. I hope you remember that or else your head will have a date with my mallet." Misty threateaned the older boy, showing him her ready-to-hit pose.

"Ouch!" Christopher yelled, rather late, actually. Alex held in a laugh, sure he felt sorry for Christopher but that was hillarious!

Leaf sighed, being the most sophisticated one out of the band of girls is quiet a hard task, especially aince all of them are easily angered, on a few occasions such as this one she had wanted for Solidad to be with them—her calmness may rub in on the others.

"Please, Christopher. Not when the girls are happy." Leaf let out a sigh. "Come on, we have art class to attend to, don't we?" Leaf pushed the two art-crazies out of the theories building so they could head straight to the creatives building.

"Hold up! Drew, Ash, Kenny and I have that too!" Alex exclaimed, running towards the girls. Smiling, they waited for the neon blonde trainer to catch up withh them so they could head to the creatives building together.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW! IT SUCKS! you see, I've been listening to the Beatles and Michael Jackson all week! to add that, my math teacher has a project for us to do and as the *former* music princess in my *elementary* school (btw, i'm in junior high) it shouldn't be a problem, but writing a song specifically about <em>circles<em>? yea, not my thing.**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	8. Ch 7: Ending The Day's Classes

**HELLO EVERYBODY! so, excuses? 'NO ELECTRICITY DEVICES' yup, my principal said that. ****so, no writing in school (where i surprisingly get most of my inspiration) so... my updates might be later and later but hey, again, better late than never!**

***Review Answering Time***

**LuvAllPokemon: SNSD ARE GODDESSES! I ADORE 'EM! yea well, how would a cocky bastard like ol' Grasshead (Drew: hey!) gonna do in front of his idol?**

**LoveLoverGrl: maaaaybe, but i'm inspirationless.**

**PrincessofDestiny: thanks for telling me! i'll be sure to note that down!**

**Max-is-the-coolest: Max and the girls (Christopher: and me too!) will have the same power/fate. so, he needs the important role. now, if i could only squeeze in Jean...**

*****Review Answering Time*****

********DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!********

* * *

><p>May jumped for joy and raced out of her ever so boring geometry class. She waved her hand in a two-finger salute to Christopher and two of Drew's friends; Paul Shinji and Kenny Kengo as she ran to last period—Appeals Class. May was certainly looking forward to this for two reasons, the first reason is because she is a coordinator as it is and the second one is because she gets to share this class with Arista and Dawn.<p>

"Slow down, May!" Dawn giggled as she let her sapphire-eyed best friend attack her in a hug which the younger bluenette gladly returned.

"It's awesome knowing that I have last period with you guys! How's the school day going so far?" May asked with a grin plastered on her face.

"A bore."

"I second that."

May nodded in understanding, school is a bore, no matter how you look at it but as long as she'd be spending her time with her best friends she didn't mind.

"Ah, you three mademoiselles must be zee new shining stars in my class!" a woman appeared with a magical hair do, mostly because it was a mystery on how it stayed like that. "It's Fantina. Please, do come in."

The three LZ coordinators walked in behind the elegant-looking Fantina, smiling at their classmates. "Class! Zis iz zee new mademoiselles in class. Say 'bonjour'!"

Some of the student said 'bonjour' while some just said a simple 'hi' and like any other classes they have been to everyone practically swooned over them.

"Magnifique! Now, mademoiselle May Maple, please show us an appeal. After you mademoiselle Dawn Berlitz and mademoiselle Arista McLeeze shall dazzle!" Fantina ordered.

May walked up to the front and took a pokèball out of her bracelet and enlarged it. "Skitty, take the stage!"

She didn't take up too much time to listen to the class' praises; she just fired up an attack. "Blizzard!" The attack surrounded the normal-type pokemon in a ball, making it trapped inside but it was thin enough for everyone to see the inside.

May silently crossed her fingers, hoping to get the attack she wants when she calls out the next move. "Assist!" it worked. The Silver Wind that Skitty had made was so powerful, it broke the snow ball in two and made Skitty hover up in the sky. "Another Assist, Skitty! Go!" yet again; luck was on the brunette's side as the attack String Shot was shot out of Skitty's mouth and to May's wrist.

Skitty pulled herself to May and landed in a summersault beside the red-loving coordinator.

"Dawn, I pass it on to you!"

"Pachirisu, spotlight!" Dawn released her electric type pokemon out of its pokeball in a blinding light.

"Chupa!" Pachirisu landed on her tail, facing the crowd.

"Sweet kiss!" Dawn winked, letting her Pachirisu blow kisses in the air, spreading widely. "Discharge!" the electric-type move sewed together the previous move, showing the crowd a heart that the two combined attacks had made. As the students were mostly finished staring at the heart that was made in pure awe, Dawn called out her last attack, making a grand finale. "Spark!"

Pachirisu attacked the heart that she made earlier head on, breaking it into pieces of sparkles that start to fall to the white floor of the coordinating classroom. "Pa chupa chu!" Pachirisu once again landed on her tail, facing the students with a smile as the sparkles fall to her fur.

"Arista! Go and shine, girl!"

"Dratini, battle dance!" Arista had grabbed the one of the pokeballs that was on her loose yellow belt that contains five of her pokemon, Arista released her baby pokemon so she could give the dragon pokemon a quick training.

Dratini was startled when she saw so many eyes were focused on her. "It's alright, baby." Arista assured the young dragon-type. "You can do it, I believe in you."

The mere thought that Dratini's golden-eyed mistress believes in her made Dratini forget about her nervousness and get pumped up to show off her skills. "Aqua Tail, hit the ground!" a veil of water hugged Dratini's tail, before she hit the ground with the strong attack, making her get shot up high in the air.

"Perfect strength, Dratini! Now, Dragon Rush to Safeguard!" the dragon pokemon then used the dragon-type move to make her rush to the ground but safe due to the Safeguard that Dratini had pulled off. The crash made blue puffs of smoke appear, engulfing the baby pokemon and finishing off the short appeal. "It isn't much but that's one of our early attempts together." the red-haired guitarist explained.

"It's alright, mademoiselle Arista. That was magnifique! Now, zee empty seats at the back of zee class is where you sit." Fantina ordered, pointing out the three empty seats at the back.

The three coordinators of LZ nodded in unison and walked over to their respective seats; Arista on the right, Dawn on the left, and May in the middle.

"Now class, we shall work on the basic normal-type attack, Tackle."

* * *

><p>"That was pretty good, December." Drew smirked, walking beside the sapphire-eyed brunette. "Grasshead, I know you know my name is May. And thank you for such a compliment, Grassy-bangs." May retorted, scoffing in the process. May rolled her eyes at the emerald-eyed lad, both arguing at each other and throwing insults to and through. Well, that is until Arista's Drifloon appeared.<p>

"Drifloon? Hey boy, whatchadoin' here?" May rubbed the balloon pokemon's head affectionately before noticing the piece of paper he was holding. "What's this? From Arista? No, this is green. Now, what does Leaf need?" May took the green-colored paper and read it.

_'Maple Syrup, I heard from Max. You found it! If only Jean was here, she'd flip! Meet up at the music studio behind the male dorms for practice. Surprise, surprise, Solidad and Zoey managed to convince Christopher to go for a concert. Hurry up! We meet up as soon as you get this. Grab on to Carolyn and get moving!  
>-Green World'<em>

May let out a sigh, Christopher is too easy. "Later Hayden." May managed to say before grabbing on to Drifloon, allowing him to carry her to the female dorms to get Carolyn, one of her many guitars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Gave me two different tears after all these years. Tears of joy, tears of pain, like sunshine and rain."<strong>_ the five LZ members sang in sync the final chorus of their song, 'Two Different Tears' a song that Zoey had helped them write. _**"So I hate you—"**_ Leaf sung, holding on to the last note to be interrupted by Misty's small rap. _**"But the love you gave me was so so good."**_

_**"So I love you—"**_ this time Dawn sung, with the same technique as Leaf and a similar rap by Misty interrupted it. _**"But the pain you gave me was so so bad."**_

They finished the song perfectly as always then went to take a short break, helping out Christopher write their newest single. "I can't believe you accepted that offer!" Arista groaned, always the one hating to do more and more work. "It's good publicity and experience for you guys!" Christopher argued, his glaring blue eyes met Arista's glaring yellow ones.

"Knock it off!" Misty groaned, stopping the two friends' glaring competition before it goes any further. "OH MY GOD!" A sudden shriek was heard from Dawn, surprising everyone on the sudden outburst. "I forgot the new outfits I just finished!"

"Arista, help me get them." Dawn held on to Arista's arm and ran out to her dorms.

May giggled openly, holding on to her surprisingly flat stomach. "What's that about, May?" Misty asked, twirling her azure-colored drumsticks in one hand as she sat down next to the brunette. "It's just like old times! Dawn would drag Arista to help her out and Arista and Christopher Would glare at each other..." May giggled once again, recalling the glaring competition that Arista and Christopher once had not so long ago, and none won. They were stopped by Misty and her mallet.

Leaf started to giggle along with the younger brunette. "Too true!" she agreed.

"Awh, just shut up!" Christopher whined, not wanting to recall the time that Misty's hardest mallet—the one he himself and the girls got him—hit his face. "I'm regretting finding that diamond mallet for you, Mist."

Misty giggled and threw him a nice cold bottle of energy drink she took from her blue sports bag. "Here, make sure to cool your head before actually drinking it!" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>"I found him!" one of Drew's many, and I mean <em>many<em> fangirls screamed, pointing at the direction of the chartreuse-haired lad which means that's his cue. His cue to run for his life, that is.

"Not now! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Drew ran through the narrow hallways, finally escaping the pokemon studies building and heading to the direction of behind the male dorms, heading straight into the music studio where the LZ girls are rehearsing.

The door opened and slammed in a flash, Drew's back was up against the door and he was breathing heavily.

"Drew? That you?" May asked, surprise at the presence of the emerald-eyed lad. "May, please hide me. I have one word for you: fangirls."

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	9. Ch 8: Fangirl Attacks

**Updates are fast :3 i wrote this chapter right after i published the last one, hehehe.**

***Review Answering Time***

**PrincessOfDestiny14: ya think so? thank you! it means a lot! and yes, it's the english version of the song 'Two Different Tears' by Wonder Girls. yet another K-pop artist.**

***Review Answering Time***

_"phone convo" 'thinking'_ "speaking"

**DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>"Gems, Drew here needs help. It's a fangirl attack." May said quickly, entering their practice room with Drew beside her. "Christopher, what does this place have?"<p>

"Bathroom; end of the hallway, other rooms along the way. There's basement but only those with special permission from the student council can go, it's a recording studio." Christopher explained too quickly for even Drew to catch.

"You and Drew, bathroom, air vent, Christopher go down in one of the rooms, Drew, can you locate our room?" Leaf asked the chartreuse-haired coordinator. "I reckon you know Dawn's song, Forever & Always?" Drew nodded. "Good. Follow that. When you hear one of us yell your name then its all clear. Got it?" Drew nodded once again.

"Come on, let's get going." Christopher beckoned Drew to follow him to the bathroom which he did.

Christopher had helped Drew up the air vent and pulled himself up. As if on cue, the fangirl screams were heard. "The gems are on the right; I'll go left and create a distraction." Christopher whispered to the lad befogging going to the opposite direction of him.

Drew followed the sound of May and Arista's strumming and waited up in the air vent when he saw the girls, he didn't care that his light blue shirt was dirty. It was better than getting mauled over by a bunch of fangirls.

"Drew! Get down from there its all clear!" Misty's powerful mallet was heard smacking the ground. Drew gulped; something about the sudden sound of a mallet hitting the ground is giving him goose bumps though he jumped down anyway.

"Thanks for the hand." Drew flicked his chartreuse bangs out of his emerald eyes.

"No problem, now please leave. We have a song we're working on and it's a surprise! So leave!" Dawn exclaimed, shoving Drew to the door. _'For such petite girls, __the __LZ__ girls__ sure are strong.'_

"Okay, okay, jeez... No need to shove."

* * *

><p>"Good job, Gardevoir." Max complimented his trusty psychic-type partner, handing her a pokeblock for her to munch on. Tamia sighed before getting her Reuniclus' pokeball. "You did well. Return, Reuniclus."<p>

"Thanks for training with me, Max. Even if I'm no match for you." Tamia smiled sadly, shaking hands with the boy. Max in return shook her head. "You're really good at battling too."

Tamia grinned in response and walked over to Gardevior to hug the psychic-type. "You were excellent."

The two friends then start doing their homework, helping each other out. Well, more like Tamia getting confused and begging Max for help and Max giving her the needed help.

"So the root of 144 is 12, and 12 times 54 equals 648." Tamia concluded, writing down the tenth and final answer of her math homework. Tamia squealed as she jumped up, relieved that her homework was all done. "Max, can we hang out with LZ again...?"

The teal-haired boy looked up from his not to face the girl. "Sure, why not? But I'll make a quick call to make sure they're cool with it." Tamia squealed in delight, it was no secret that she is a fan of the band. So she tries to spend tons of time with them.

_"Hey! It's LZ's Maple Syrup here! Sorry I can't return your call right now. I'm polishing up the gems. Call me later or leave a message after this beep!"_ Max groaned, hanging up just to make another call, to Christopher this time. Since he knows that if one LZ gem didn't answer, they all won't.

_"Max, my man, what's up?"_

_"Hey Christopher. Are the gems busy? Tamia and I are planning on hanging out with you guys. Think that's cool?"_

_"Sure, but we're working on a song right now. How about say, five-twenty?"_

_"Alright. See you by the cherry blossoms over at the girl's dorm."_

Tamia had been leaning in to hear the conversation of the two guys so she knows all the things that they said to each other. "Sweet!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed, pumping her fist up on the air in her victory pose. "See you later, Max. I need to go back to the dorms!" and with that, Tamia ran with her things to the dorm she shares with Cynthia and another girl named Touko White.

* * *

><p>"What should I wear?" Tamia asked herself, looking through all her clothes to find something perfect for her to wear to her hang out with LZ. Touko let out a defeated sigh and walked up to the younger girl, holding on to her shoulder. "Go for something casual." Touko advised, not wanting to be buried in then pile of the younger girl's clothing. "You got some cool stuff, throw it in. The Legendary Zone girls are pretty casual."<p>

"Alright Touko, thanks for the advice." Tamia smiled at the older brunette as she pulled out a green-gray elbow-length shirt and black jeans with a silver chain that falls on the side for her pokeballs. "Well?" the younger girl twirled around in the outfit that she had chosen. She got an approving nod from Touko after the older girl handed her a pair of hi-top black converse.

"Rocking." Touko grinned in approval.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Tamia!" Dawn smiled, hugging the younger girl from behind to surprise her.<p>

Leaf giggled at the two younger girls as she caught up to Dawn with the rest of LZ and Christopher. "Sorry, did you wait long?" The eldest LZ member asked as she walked up to the two.

"Nope. Just came here." Tamia lied. She had been waiting for an hour; she was so nervous and excited that she'd hang out with her idols again. "But Max isn't here yet..."

Just as those words escaped Tamia's words, May attacked a certain teal-haired boy in a bear hug. "Maxie!"

"Hey May!" Max had gladly returned the hug from his older sister with a grin.

* * *

><p>"I wonder, if girls can have the 'gay best friend' type then why can't us guys have the 'lesbian best friend' type?" Gary Oak absentmindedly mention before sipping his slushy as he faced his roommates; Drew and Alex.<p>

Drew looked at his black-eyed best friend in distaste before catching Alex in the same questioning expression as Gary. _'Arceus, I'm roomed with idiots.' _the Hayden thought, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand in action we all know as facepalm.

"No idea, I guess because lesbos numbers are less than gays?" Alex questioned back. Yet again, our favorite grasshead did another facepalm before walking out with his laptop at hand. "You guys are sick." he muttered before slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Alex eyed the slammed door, wondering where his emerald-eyed best friend would go but figured it would be behind the abandoned church on the cliff anyway. "Who knows?" Gary shrugged nonchalantly, letting the subject drop.

"Everyone! It's Mr. Drew!" a Drew fangirl shrieked, running in front of the herd of fangirls to catch up to their beloved idol. "Palkia, no!"

So we end the chapter with Drew getting chased by fangirls yet again. Good luck running away to our favorite green-haired cocky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~<strong>

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


	10. ch 9: please welcome, Jean Kriss!

**Oh goodness, I feel so guilty. *bows* i'm sorry everyone! i have a severe case of author's block, i hope you understand, this disease is deadly. VERY DEADLY. now, i have a warning for everyone and that is: this chapter sucks and is awfully short. SORRY.**

****DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!****

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow, Max! Christopher!" May waved goodbye to the two boys who were walking to the opposite direction from the girls to go to their dorms.<p>

"That was great! Thanks for the fun day girls! Catch ya' later, I need to catch up to Cynthia for a sec." Tamia waved before running to the direction if the student council building. The girls had waved back at the younger girl before walking again to the dorms only to be stopped by the sound of what seems like a stampede. "HOLY HEATRAN! RUN GEMS, RUN!" Arista shrieked, running away for her dear life followed by the other girls.

The fangirls and fanboys soon caught up to the girls, making them run faster. Maybe even as fast as a Ponyta, if possible.

The five girls kept running only to be saved by a certain fire-type move. "Ponyta! Flareon! Flamethrower!" an order was heard from the right-hand side of the girls. The voice sounded as familiar as their own songs. "My gems, how are you?" the familiar voice turned out to be coming from a girl in Dawn's age who had a smirk plastered on her lips.

The girl had wavy hair that cascaded just a little past her shoulders, her hair was wavy and brown but at the bottom it became spiral-like curls that are dyed purple. Her purple eyes were the kinds that always looked dead serious it's scary but the usual grin on her face said otherwise.

"Jean!" Dawn squealed as she ran up to the girl, giving the girl a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed my gems too!" Jean squeezed the younger girl back, squealing in the process.

May puffed her cheeks and tackled the two in a hug as well. "Jean! You are so hard to contact!" the purple-eyed girl giggled at the obvious statement. "I know. I got a new C-Gear! Here, let me register my number in yours." She took the two girls' wrists and turned on their C-Gear so she could register her number in.

"What? No hug for us?" Misty smirked with open arms, letting the girl hug her which she did. She then exchanged hugs with the other remaining LZ girls. "So, are you staying here or what?" the ginger asked, hoping that their good pal would stay with them.

"Oh, I wish, Misty. But due to lack of dorm rooms, I'm not going to be here until the seniors graduate or someone moves." Jean gave LZ a sad smile. "I'll be over at Potpourri Island until further notice; I'll take it as you know where it is?"

Leaf, being eldest, nodded. Even if a few others didn't know where it was. "I do. Come visit, okay?"

"Alright Leaf," Jean smiled. "I'll catch you gems later! Ponyta, Flareon, return."

The LZ girls turned to see Jean's disappearing figure walk out the school gates only to release her Woobat and fly off.

Leaf spun to face the other girls, expecting May, Dawn, and Arista to ask where the exact location of Potpourri Island is and well, to say the least, she was correct. "Where is that place?" The three girls asked in unison. "It's nearby." Misty explained to the three girls who have always been a bit slow on things like these, though they do have things their excellent at, other than just music.

Arista, unlike most people, excels in math, subject wise, she's also one for acrobatics and sports so even when she is classified as 'nerd' her musical and physical side balance it out.

Designing clothes and making them is Dawn's thing no doubt about it and like Arista, the youngest LZ member is also interested in acrobatics. Probably getting the 'girly girl' title. In addition to that, her sense of style can match those who are in the fashion industry for five whole years.

May on the other hand was the resident airhead of LZ. A big eater and a pretty good food critic, what she lacks in flexibility she makes up in speed, which is a no brainer on how she always manages to run away from fans. May is also an ace coordinator—like Arista, Jean, and Dawn.

The wind blew, making an elegant wind effect that blew past the girls' hair. Perfect for a picture who some mysterious figure caught.

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD, SORRY! i warned you...<strong>

**but i would be glad if you'd still love it the same.**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


End file.
